Steph Stephs Up
by hubub
Summary: Finally Ranger shows his feelings for Steph, how long will they last? Babe all the way
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to JE I'm just playing with them for now.**

You know when you are younger your parents always tell you to grow up, and you always think just wait mum when I have grown up I'm going to make you proud. Well let me tell you it never works that way. My name is Stephanie Plum and my mum has just uttered those words, I mean it's not my fault some moron FTA thought it smart to throw me into the garbage bags at the back of the Tasty Pastry. Sorry let me up date, I'm a thirty... something bounty hunter Jersey girl from Trenton. I catch moron FTA's on a daily basis by pure luck for my cousin Vinnie's bail bonds office. I only do easy FTA's or failure to appears and the other bounty hunter who is every woman's favourite wet dream is Ranger, AKA Batman, AKA Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He is 6foot something of pure bulging male perfection. His band of Merry Men are the best and scariest guys I have ever met and I love them all and trust them all with my life. The only problem that occurs between the Merry Men, Ranger and me is my on-off boyfriend Joe Morelli, my mother wants me to marry him, my friends want the details of sleeping with him and I'm pretty sure Ranger wants to make him vanish to some third world country. Oh well that's my life so back to the present, unfortunately.

My mother has this view I am never going to get married therefore I am now sitting at my parents house for dinner with Joe Morelli, my now ex boyfriend sitting to my right. It doesn't bother me too much though because we have decided to stay friends so we sat and chatted about who is recently out of jail, I have a stalker problem, and the new bets at the cop shop. I was allowed to escape quickly with Joe at the end and still get my coveted left over's bag, I love pretending to my mother we are dating, it gets rid of lots of awkward conversations. Joe dropped me off at Rangeman and I headed up to my new flat on the fourth floor. Once I had dropped my left over's in the fridge I changed into my uniform and headed to the control room for my monitor shift.

As I stepped onto the floor I spotted Ranger talking to Hal and Woody at the monitors so I headed into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water for the shift then wandered through. Hal and Woody were gone and Ranger was sat watching monitors.

"Hey Batman."

"Hey, wonder woman."

"You on monitors?" I was surprised because he never does monitor shifts, perk of being the boss, and I had thought I was on with Lester tonight.

"Lester had a family matter to deal with and no one else can cover so here I am."

"Wow sounds good, I got you water."

He took it and we settled into comfortable silence just watching the monitors. After a while I got fidgety, I liked working with Lester because we always swapped info, like he taught me some Spanish and I was teaching him a little Italian and the hand gestures.

"You can't be bored already Babe?"

"Well I usually have a new Spanish phrase by now so you could help me so I can surprise Lester next shift?"

He agreed and we spent the next 30 minutes going over what Spanish I knew and he taught me a few more phrases that were guaranteed to make a skip quake. The conversation then dwindled while I tried to practice and we were back into silence again. After a longer time now, I was fidgeting, hey it's not my fault I'm an chatterbox and Ranger only talks if forced to. We sat for a few beats till I looked over, the corners of his mouth were tipped up and I could tell I was amusing him so I looked back to the monitors and stared to think about what I could do to pass the time. Ah ha plan in action.

"So Batman, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask I might not answer."

"OK, what was your favourite cartoon as a kid?"

"Dangermouse."

"Really, mines was the A-team. OK can I ask you a few questions?"

"Same answer as before."

"OK what is your favourite food?"

The game went on for hours and I felt I knew a lot more about the man of mystery by the time our shift was almost finished. What surprised me was when he asked me a question.

"Why did you keep going back to Morelli?" As much as I was surprised it wasn't because of the question it was because he had asked anything.

"He is Burg, my mum loves him, he is acceptable to fit with the Burg and I thought I would want that one day but I realised I needed to do things to please myself and we were a crap couple so it is defiantly over for that reason. It's ironic the reasons I stayed with him before were the reasons I left him."

"You aren't dating Morelli anymore?"

"No we broke up about 2 months ago, did you not know that?" Wow and I thought Batman knew everything.

"Not everything Babe and no I didn't know, he was with you at your parents tonight."

"Mum still thinks we are dating, I don't have the heart to tell her and as long as we are both single we play along for her. Plus we make pretty good friends."

The rest of the shift passed in silence and when Zero and Junior came to relieve us at 1am we parted and I headed down to my apartment on the fourth floor, when I exited the lift with a wave to Ranger he pulled me back against him, "I'm glad we had our chat tonight Babe, see you in the morning."

When he released me I pulled myself together and headed towards my apartment and shrugged on a pair of shorts and a tank top and tumbled into bed for a deep and dreamless sleep, all in all a good day.

I woke to my alarm at 8 and headed o the gym, pulling on a sports bra and shorts, I still hate exercise but because of the Rangeman policy I have been able to get a lot more tone and I can eat donuts and not feel guilty. As I turned to lock my door I saw the note hanging there, opening it I saw it was typed so no idea who it was from.

**I love your curly hair, the way it bounces when you walk and how it shines.**

I cannot have another stalker in here. I decided to head up to the control room and check who left the note. I was immensely flattered when they told me it was from someone within the building and not to worry about it so I headed to the gym. After a tough hour work out I showered and dressed in my Rangeman uniform then trudged off to my cubby. I dropped the note in the drawer and turned my attention to the computer screen in front of me and guess what another note.

**I love your milky white ****skin;**** it's perfect and glows like the beautiful moon.**

I couldn't help but smile hell it was damn flattering so I dropped it into the drawer and suddenly finished a lot faster than normal, guess a happy worker is a productive one. I headed to the break room for lunch and to chill while I waited for Rodriguez to fill my tray again as usual. When I scanned the room and headed to collect my hidden tasty cakes I found they had another note attached.

**I love your lips, red as a rose and soft as silk.**

Wow, this was such a good day, hell if I could have someone other than a stalker leaving me these notes I was going to explode with happiness, I had guessed it was Ranger but it was such an un Ranger thing to do and he would have stolen my tasty cakes. I headed back to my cubby to find it had indeed been filled again. After finishing those searches I signed out for the day and headed o the office in search of some new FTA's and for a chat with Connie and Lula. I had dropped the third note in the drawer with the rest and was grinning like a fool when I pulled out of the Rangeman garage in my company truck. Pulling up to the office I found Connie and Lula looking scared, Connie had a little white envelope in her hand, damn guess I have another stalker.

"Hey, I guess I got another stalker then?"

"Think so, I didn't want to open it."

I pulled the small note out of the envelope and let out a sigh of relief as I noticed it was another letter from my mystery admirer at Rangeman.

**I love your eyes most of all, they shine like sapphires in the night, I am drawn to them with no consent of my brain.**

"It's OK it's from my mystery Rangeman admirer. I have been assured by the guys in the control room that I don't have a new stalker to worry about."

It's weird over the last two months, I have gotten better at my job and gotten in shape, I can even keep up with all my FTA's which I could only have managed in a car before and then it would have blown up. I liked this new me mostly because I was a lot safer, I noticed this as when I thought I had a stalker again I had put my hand on m gun to call Ranger and warn him immediately this would never have happened with the old Stephanie.

"So girls the real reason we are here, the night out tonight, we were gonna get some guy attention if I remember correctly."

"Your right girl, well you and Connie on account of I got a stud muffin waiting for me a home when I need some loving. I thought we could go to Moonlight, it's been refurbished and is cool and classy now. What you think?"

"you got yourself a deal girls, I was gonna try and sweet talk my boss and see if I could get a driver for tonight, I mean I don't want to have someone worrying about driving or taxi's. I'll go ask now and phone you later, are we still meeting at yours Connie?"

"Yeah that's fine and I have some drinks to get us started. So be at mine at 7."

I skipped out of the door, such a good day, I have someone showering me with compliments, a night out with the girls and the day off tomorrow, thank god I forgot about FTA's because I could see someone like the usual crowd putting a damper on my plans. As soon as I climbed in my car I saw the note, I practically ripped he envelope open then read the words that made my heart swell again.

**I love your smile, the way a genuine smile lights up your face and the whole room around you.**

I could most definitely get used to this. I skipped up the stairs at Rangeman and up to Ranger office then knocked and waited. "Come in Babe." I pushed open the door and walked in, the almost smile on his face let me know he noticed the spring in my step, which I'm pretty sure he had caused.

"Ranger, could I ask you a big favour?"

"Depends what it is."

"Well, you know when you and the boys go out you take a driver with you?" He nodded so I continued. "Well, I was wondering only if you have a man free and it wont cause any problems if I could borrow a driver tonight?" I crossed my finger behind my back and hoped he was in a good mood, especially with me because I didn't wan guilt over asking.

"Of course, the boys are going out tonight as well so the drivers are all picked out, I'll have someone ready for you around 6:30?"

"Wow, that would be perfect, thanks, so does that mean you are coming out tonight?"

"Not unless I get this paperwork finished, but I will try."

"OK, I'll leave you to it." I rushed out of the office so he could get started faster and hopefully finish faster. It was 4 already by the time I made it to my apartment so I rushed to get ready. There had been another note on my door but in my haste I had ripped it off and dropped it on the bed and jumped in the shower, shaved, exfoliated and put some magic leave in conditioner from Mr Alexander through my hair, I stepped out and moisturised all over, hey a girl's gotta make an effort. I pulled on a Victoria secrets red plunge bra and thong panty set and set about doing hair and make-up. I slipped in an Enrique Iglesias CD and blared the music I dried my hair into soft curls and pinned some up into a quiff at the top of my head then set about dancing around my apartment in my underwear trying to find my perfume. While I was dancing and searching I felt a cool breeze of air and turned to my front door to find a boxer clad Lester staring open mouthed at me, I blushed under the silent compliment of his dark lust filled eyes until he spoke.

"Damn Bomber, you shouldn't do that to a guy, I was just coming to tell you to shut your shite off but if you're going to do that dancing I suppose you can continue. Just as he said that and I was appreciating the view I noticed behind his foot just at the edge of the door was the perfume I was looking for.

"Wait Lester don't move your foot, my perfume. I've been looking for that."

He bent down and picked it up to hand it to me, just as Bobby walked past.

"I don't even wanna know but by god Bombshell you should dress like that more often." As he walked away Lester headed out to and I shut the door. It was weird, I didn't get too self conscious around the guys any more, mainly because of the compliments I guess but hell it was nice. I started to get ready again. My hair was looking good, make-up was minimal but made a drastic impact and made my blue eyes stand even more than usual and my clear lip gloss gave my lips a soft but natural shine. I called the girls and arranged to pick them up one by one around 6:30. Pulling on my red FMP's I was almost ready a small sprits of perfume and I slipped the little red dress on, flattening it down over my curves I was happy with the effect, I looked hot and I knew it, this was going to be a fantastic night, the only annoying thing was trying to hide my outfit from the guys before the club. I dialled Hectors number and he was immediately at my door with his huge Rangeman windbreaker, it went well past my knees therefore the dress was completely hidden. I headed down with Hector to the garage and found out he was going to be our driver for the night and as it was 6:25 we should get going anyway. I gave the camera little finger wave and we pulled out of the lot.

Once all the girls had gotten caught up and pleasantly pissed we staggered to the car and Hector drove us to the club. Guess it was Trenton's night out tonight I noted as I spotted Eddie Gazarra and Big Dog at the bar ordering drinks. I gave them a wave and we headed to get a table, a few margarita's later the Trenton PD night out joined the girls night out to dance, there was just the same number of people in both groups so we all headed up to dance, Eddie and Connie danced, Lula and Big Dog Danced, Mare and Lenny danced, Val and the new boy Danny danced then Morelli and me danced. I had a great time swirling round and round the dance floor with him, he kept his hands to himself but kept dipping me low and lifting me round, I was laughing at every stupid move and it was turning into a great evening. I was enjoying the envious glances of most of the women in the room I knew he looked good but I also knew something they didn't, he had a new girlfriend and I was immensely happy about that, I didn't have time to ask him how she was because I heard a few gasps stopping my immediate train of thought. I saw all the female's in the room suddenly turn to the entrance and glanced to see the commotion, all my favourite Merry Men had just entered all looking amazing and if I wasn't so hung up on Ranger I would be all over them. They each filed into the seats we had vacated and had another table and chairs pulled over for when we returned from dancing. I nodded to Morelli and he let me go to see them while he got himself a drink.

As I walked over the guys focused on my outfit, I could see the appreciative looks on their aces and couldn't help but smile as I walked over to great them. I was immediately pulled into a hug by Lester and sat on his lap while we chatted and waited for the rest of the girls to return. I was getting pure death glares from everyone now, I was just dancing with the hottest guy in the club and when he was finally overshadowed by a group of gorgeous muscle clad men I went over and sat with them. If I wasn't me I would be jealous. We chatted danced and tried to not watch Lula and Tank making out in the corner of the booth and had a great night. I was just starting to think about the one person who could make this night even better when I felt a familiar tingle run up my spine and I knew it was going to be a good night. I turned around from where I was sitting on Bobby's lap and came face to face with the sexiest man I had ever met, Ranger never failed to take my breath away but tonight he knocked any oxygen I had out of my body, he was wearing his hair tied back and had on a black silk shirt, his black dress trousers were hugging that marvellous ass and if my legs weren't jelly I would have rushed over to him and taken him right there.

He started to walk towards me and was intercepted by a busty blonde with legs up to her chin, she was obviously trying to get him to dance with her, Ranger was having nothing to do with her and sent her away, immediately after the blonde had vanished a brunette with another inflated chest bounced in front of him and was again sent back to her friends. The third and thankfully final person to try and distract Ranger was none other than Jeanne Ellen, she was dressed head to toe black like Ranger and was sporting the biggest cleavage I had seen, her leather mini was indecently small and she was trying to stop Ranger with her whole body in front of him, he gently picked her up and dropped her to his side and continued his path to the table. As soon as he reached the table I saw the looks, they were 'if she gets to dance with him I'll murder her in her sleep' looks from all the females present, well also 'he is so damn fine' looks which I'm pretty sure I was giving that look as well. Ranger took no notice of anyone but Tank before he turned back to me and offered his hand.

I gently placed my hand in his and extracted myself from Bobby's lap, as we headed to the dance floor I never took my eyes from him, he looked so relaxed but completely single minded. We stopped in the very middle and he pulled me close. It was a slow song so we swayed in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. His heat was radiating through my dress and I was getting hotter and hotter every time he dipped his head to kiss my exposed neck. The next two songs were slow and I had a feeling someone had requested them, during the third slow song I decided to test my theory of the notes.

"So I wondered if you knew anything about the notes I've been getting?"

"Notes? I don't think I have a clue what you're talking about." He sounded innocent enough but the warm breath on my neck and the fact I could feel him smile meant I had hit the jackpot.

"Well, they go on about what _someone_ thinks about me. I thought if it was you I would tell you what I thought about you but since you have no idea."

I wasn't sure if the bulgari, closeness to Ranger or the alcohol was talking but I was feeling very flirty and I was sure I could use this to my advantage.

"Go ahead Babe, what do you think about me?"

"Well, I love you're dark hair when its down and I just want to feel it brush against again my naked body." I felt his breath hitch and he pulled me closer if that was possible. "I also love you're dark mocha skin, and I imagine licking and nipping and sucking it," his breath was deep and controlled now so I continued to work him up, "I also love your lips and how they felt touching every part of my naked body. I love your eyes when you look me up and down and how they pool dark when you like what you see. I love your ass, firm and muscley, I dream of sinking my teeth into it, and I love your dick, the way you plunged deep into me and tortured me with such pleasure for hours that night. I also love it now, how I can feel the effect I'm having on you just from my thoughts."

I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, I felt the intense desire then suddenly his lips crashed down on mine, we battled for control of the kiss and I let my hands roam his back and ass as he held me tight. When we finally broke apart I could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he fought to regain control so I leant closer and brushed the shell of his ear as I whispered seductively, "Why don't we go back and I can show you how you make me feel?"

"Not yet babe, I can't go back over there just now." What? I was getting all the signals he wanted me. "Babe, I can't wait to get you home, but I need some control first." I suddenly remembered about the amazing present I couldn't wait to unwrap and let out a small chuckle.

"It's not funny babe, I never lose control like this, I mean someone could have walked right up to me guns blazing and all I would have been thinking about was you."

I let out a fully fledged laugh as I noticed the pressure on my stomach lessen and he regained control. We finally headed back to the table and said our goodbyes with a wink from both Lula and Lester we headed to the car. He had driven the Porsche, god damn that man, he knew all my buttons. As soon as we were in the elevator heading to the seventh floor he had me pinned against the walls and was assaulting my lips with such force I thought I might orgasm just from that. We finally reached the seventh floor and he picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his waist as I nipped and licked his neck at his pulse point. As soon as I hit the bed I was a goner. Let's just say we stayed there till late afternoon, I felt bad to have taken up so much of his time but the lack of sleep had made my hangover non-existent although I didn't think I would be able to walk properly for a few days and I tell you it was worth it.

We climbed out of bed for a shower together and only immerged when the water turned cold, then after dressing we headed through for food. I was about falling asleep but the sight of Ella's French fries and a fried egg sitting on the table next to a large coke made me rethink my plan to include breakfast. After a light conversation at breakfast Ranger suddenly turned serious.

"Babe, I want to ask you something and don't get offended or anything, is that OK?"

"Yeah of course." I wandered over and sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms protectively round me gathering me into his chest.

"I was wondering if you are going to get back with Morelli ever again?"

The question shocked me and I was all but ready to explode till I remembered his words.

"We will never be in any relationship again aside from friends, and not like we were friends, without benefits." I added that at the end to clarify I was never bed hopping with Joe again. He looked relieved and I felt my heart swell for a minute, was he going to ask me to become his girlfriend? No don't be stupid he's the man of mystery never with a girl for a long time. I slumped into his chest at that thought and he started rubbing circles on my bare arm.

"Babe, I think we should give 'us' a shot." He blurted it out all so fast I thought I had missed it.

"What?" Ok I must have misheard him, he doesn't do relationships.

"I think we should give 'us' a shot," he repeated quietly, was Batman nervous? "Yes I'm nervous; I want you, not just now, forever. Would you join me for dinner here tonight?"

"Wow, em, yeah I would love to. But not to be rude or anything, why now?"

"I didn't realise you and Morelli were through or I would have asked sooner, I can't deal with thinking about you with another man and I care about you so much it feels right now."

"Well finally." I teased and was rewarded with death through tickling. He stopped and picked up his phone dialling he slid me a smile and wink. "I'm taking the day off, I was going to take in Ronnie but one of the teams can do that, I'm not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency until at least 12 tomorrow, I'll be down to assess progress at 5, got that?"

He must have received affirmative because he closed his phone and carried me off to the bed room.

That was 4 months ago and I have never been happier, we thought about what we wanted for our relationship and it has gone perfect since that day, we had one fight over guns but other than that we agree on everything. It became an equal relationship really quickly with him giving up a little office time and when I went after medium bond FTA I took a Merry Man or Ranger himself just as last minute back up. He had been on a few short missions away but always returned in one piece, I could tell he was leaving as soon as I found the flowers in my cubby so I wandered into his office where I knew he would be finishing last minute paper work. Setting myself down on his lap I wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled his head into my neck, it felt different this time and my spidey sense was tingling like mad but I couldn't do that to him, he needed my support not more worry. We stayed together for what seemed like hours, when he pulled away I looked into his eyes and poured all my love for him into the look, he looked right into my soul and I saw his unease but most of all the sheer force of his love. I kissed him as tenderly as I could and let him take control. When I reluctantly pulled away I thought it best to ask now before I cried.

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Where? Who with?"

"South America, I get to pick my team, I'm thinking Bobby, Lester and Tank if they will agree."

"OK, I trust you guys. When do you leave?"

"In three days at 3 in the morning."

"Well, I'll let you get your work done and we can get ready for your last day here." I winked and got a full fledged wolf grin in response and a swat on the bum.

Work was always boring but today it held no meaning what so ever. I thought about just leaving but when I thought about how I would probably be taking the next two mornings and the whole of the third day off I returned and tried to finish as I could and flew through the rest of my searches, I picked up some files for Vinnie and collected all pretty easily, guess the thought of a few work free days with the Wizard can make for a good reason to work better. After work I headed home, funny how in a short while home can change from a rundown apartment to a calm and serene penthouse. I loved it there and it was a lot homier now that I had convinced Ranger to let me put a few photos up. I was going to miss coming home to the calm and having my very own masseuse and having my dinner with the gorgeous hunk of a man.

The last three days passed faster than I had ever imagined, there was nowhere near enough time for Ranger and I to spend a lot of time together, there was dinner with the guys, dinner with my parents and dinner with his parents. The moments we got together were spent completely entangled with each other and whispered conversations. The last night we lay together after the most tender love making I had ever experienced. He whispered soft Spanish in my ear and I relaxed into his embrace.

"You think it will be easier or harder with Tank here?"

"Harder, I trust the guys but Manuel, I don't know him as well, I'm sure it's fine though."

"Well as long as you're sure. It won't be the same here without you."

"I'm gonna miss you, just think though it's my last mission with the government so I will get to stay here with you a lot longer."

"I can't wait to finally have you all to myself."

Three AM came a lot faster than I wanted and we were standing in the garage, Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Manuel and Tank all getting ready to head out.

"So Bomber you going to miss me?" Lester asked batting his eyelashes.

"I'm going to miss you all, so stay safe and be careful or I will cause physical harm."

I gave hugs to all the guys until I was passed over to Ranger. He held me close and whispered reassurances in my ear. Our lips brushed and he took control, it was all I could do to stop crying, when he pulled back we looked into each other's eyes

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. "I'll come home just for you."

"I love you too and you better get back here."

We pulled apart and Tank wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I watched them climb in the truck and just before Lester closed his door I shouted to them.

"Bring him home to me."

"We couldn't keep him away if we tried." He closed the door and they pulled out of the garage.

I pulled away from Tank and headed up to the control room with him following. Sitting in front of the grid until the little truck light went over the edge. I was alone then, two months without Ranger, two months of waking up alone, and two months of eating alone. I crawled into bed and felt the first of many tears slide down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed and the only word we had received was the third day in and that was only to say they were about to go under and that they were going to be unable to communicate once the job was done. Tank and I had a new routine we would pass the time as usual with work and friends but every night for half an hour we would sit in Rangers office and wait for communication. It was a necessary ritual that helped me feel at ease, if Tank could cope with this lack of communication then I could too.

Sitting at work one day I heard a loud cheer coming from the monitor boys so I headed round and looked at the monitor, the mission truck was heading back into the grid. Suddenly Tank appeared by my side, he had on the biggest grin I have ever seen and I couldn't help but join him. Ella suddenly rushed up the stairs and started setting out her cold buffet she had been preparing and set the ovens for pizza for the boys return. I couldn't believe it was finally the day I would get to hold him in my arms again. We set everything up and ready in the com room and headed down to the garage when they were almost here.

The truck pulled into the garage and everyone gave a cheer as they parked and opened the doors. Lester was the first out, he didn't look like he was home, and in fact he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Bobby was next and he turned back to help Manuel out who was obviously severely injured. Lester walked straight over to me as a hush went through the group and I could tell from his body language Ranger wasn't with them. I felt the whole world go black, he reached out and placed something in my hand and I didn't even need to look to know they were Rangers tags. Little black dots appeared before my eyes and suddenly all was black.

I woke up to find Lester and Bobby sitting at the end of my bed, both watching over me protectively. I needed Tank but he was no where to be seen, I could guess what losing his best friend was doing to him so I settled for my next options. They noticed I was awake and Lester climbed up the bed when the first of the tears started and held me till I could talk.

"What happened?"

"We were given the wrong information so went in with the wrong plans and wrong weapons. Ranger kept us alive while we tried to find a way out but in the second week we were taken hostage by a rebel group who have no morals or laws. After a while they got lazy and we decided to make our mistake, as we tried to get away a guard sent for help and Manuel and Ranger were hit, he stayed to fend them off but when we came back for him with more weapons and intel we over heard them talking about his execution. I'm so sorry, I failed you."

"It's not your fault, I want to be alone for a while, can you send Tank up when he has time?"

"OK Bomber, if you need anything."

They started to head to the door when I stopped them.

"Lester, Bobby."

"Yeah Steph?"

"I'm glad your home."

"Thanks Bomber."

As soon as they left the tears fell again. He had been my protector since the day I walked into that dinner. I had never felt pain like this before, it was like some one had ripped my heart out then beaten it to a pulp with a baseball bat. Ranger was always there for me, he went out of his way to help me when I needed it and when I didn't. He always looked out for my safety even when I didn't and even if it put him in my bad books for a while. He was always encouraging, no matter what if I was rubbish as a bounty hunter he didn't say anything he kept praising me for doing well and telling me how to improve where I needed it. I could close my eyes and remember every inch of him, his long dark hair tied back into his leather tie, the strong jaw, his piercing brown eyes, how they could go hard as ice to scare skips, but would melt in the bat of an eye when he looked at me. How I could make his eyes pool dark with just a suggestion. His nose with its slight bump where his older brother had broken it when he was younger, his soft lips that could make me smile with that one word _"Babe" _I would never hear him utter that again. His strong neck with the small scar from the Scrog mess and how it was so sensitive one lick would have him at my mercy. His broad shoulders and strong arms that could protect me from the world and carry me to heaven. His muscle covered chest with the small dark hairs I could brush over while we lay together night after night and I could cuddle into him to hide from anything knowing he would do his best to keep me safe.

How could this happen to such a strong person who would do anything to help others, that had been his downfall. I know if it had a different outcome and he was here telling us someone else hadn't returned he couldn't have lived with the guilt but now I felt guilty for letting him go. Why didn't I tell him it didn't feel good, I had known something wasn't right but I didn't tell him putting it down to my fear's. He would have been so disappointed to know I hadn't followed my gut like he always did and it had ended him in trouble. The tears fell heavy on my pillow and I came to a decision right then, I was going to make him proud, I wouldn't make his death completely in vein. There was nothing I could do then so I walked around the apartment, every picture I passed presented another memory I would never forget, the day we had finally found out who Lester's new love was and he had picked me up in triumph and slowly let me down to envelop me in his arms. The day we finally got together the picture Bobby had taken with his phone while we gazed into each others eyes. The day I found out he was leaving for this mission taken from the security camera in his office while we kissed and poured everything into each other. The day I had met his family, we were all smiling and looking into the camera without a care in the world. The final picture I took in was the one set on his bedside table, it was when we had taken the boys to Vegas and I dressed up as a show girl just for him so he dressed up as a pharaoh for me, I always remembered how hot he had looked and how we both reacted to the costumes, it was a perfect photo and you could see the love and electricity that surrounded us. He meant everything to me and now he was gone, life was never going to hold the same light as he had brought to me.

I fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep, I couldn't even bother washing off the tear streaked marks all down my face. I woke hours later to find Tank had crawled into bed next to me and was cradling me in his arms. His tear tracks obvious just like mine and his hand bandaged; I didn't want to know what had happened although I guess it was because of his guilt over not accepting the mission. I traced a tear track down his face and noticed the grief etched into his features, Ranger had been his best friend for a long time, I had no idea what it was like to lose a friend like that. I got back to thinking about Ranger and the tears poured down my cheeks again just as before but this time my shaking had woken Tank and he held me while we both cried ourselves back to sleep. I stayed in bed the rest of the time, the guys visited but I wasn't in the mood, my whole reason for life was gone.

The fifth morning I had a goal; I woke up and woke Tank at the same time as me he had been keeping me company since the incident. We discussed my reasoning and he promised to train me to be the best I could but we had to sort out the funeral and Rangers will. It was going to be a hard day so I decided to go for a run first thing, I suited up and Tank and I headed out to the track after 3 hours and 4 bottles of water each we headed back in and showered ready for the day. I was exhausted and that helped me carry on down to the control floor, I stepped into Tanks office and found him looking incredulous at a sheet of paper on his desk.

"What you got there?"

"It's Ranger's will, but there is something here he never told me about."

"Good never told you or bad never told you?"

"Come and have a look for yourself."

"I don't think I can, it's still not completely real and that would push the final bit of denial from me, I don't think I can handle that."

"Ok but here, I knew he was giving half of everything to his family, a quarter to Julie and a quarter to you but he has given you his share in Rangeman… Steph you own Rangeman. Although you have to be married for that to work but there is a ring here too. I think he wanted you to own Rangeman, and be Stephanie Manoso."

His voice was full of wonder and rightly so, I could hardly take care of myself let alone an entire company of ex-special forces. He had to have been out of his mind.

"Steph, there is a note here that gives his safe combination lock, I know he has letters in there for the event of his death, we should go see what he has said it might shine some light on it all."

We walked hand in hand towards his office, the door hadn't been opened since the news and I hated to be the one to do it. I couldn't even go in when I thought he was going to return. Tank opened the door and lead me in then made his way over to the safe, entering the numbers the door slid open immediately and the first thing that caught my eye was shine of a little gold key sitting on a gold necklace, it was the necklace I thought he didn't keep from before we started as a couple. I pulled it out and fingered the chain, _"It's the key to my heart, you own it so you might as well keep the key." _ He kept it, I had thought he didn't love me when I never saw him wearing it, god he was the only one who could fill me with love at this discovery. Tank leant forward and pulled the envelops out from the safe, one for him, one for me, one for his parents and one for Julie. I drew a finger across his slanty scrawl across the front of the envelope while Tank motioned he was going to give me time to read it while he read his. The word Babe was the sweetest word in the world to me right now and it brought up a whole new batch of tears especially since just under it was written, _Mrs Stephanie Manoso (hopefully)_. I pulled his chair out and settled myself to read, tissue at the ready I pulled the folded sheet out and started at the top.

_Babe,_

_I hope you never have to read this because as cliché as it sounds, if you are reading this it means I'm no longer there to hold you. You brought the light into my life the day you stepped into that dingy dinner and ever since that day I have never wished for anything more in case you were to be lost. I love everything about you, the way people are drawn to you, and how you treat everyone equally and give them a chance to show a true side to themselves. I admire how much you have achieved and have survived in all the time I have known you. I have never let myself get emotionally attached to anyone in case I have to leave them behind, or worse because of me they are hurt or have to leave me. You were the only exception to that rule, you managed to get me to see there is more to life than just work and success and you broke down all my carefully constructed walls with a smile and I have to thank you for that. Your unconditional fairness has caused not just me but my men to finally find they deserve a good life just as anyone else. They truly love you and that shows in how you single handed turned the company from co-workers into a family who respect and care about one another. That is the reason is my will you get all my shares for Rangeman, I want you to continue to help us get better, the guys love you and respect all you have done. If you are unable to take up that responsibility the company will be taken over by the government and the guys will be returned to the army. I have wanted to make you my wife since you blew up my Porsche; this is a fact in the will the government didn't think would happen. If you are still not my wife by the time of my death and you will take up my position contact my lawyer he has everything for you to sign and the ring is with my will. I hope you make the decision based on your own happiness because that is the most important thing in my life and also death. Never change for someone else, if you need to do anything make sure it is for yourself. I love you Babe and will be watching over you. Remember if you ever need strength, I believe in you, I would never give you anything you couldn't handle. I kept the key to your heart in my safe because I never want anyone else to get to it, it means the world to me. Never give up, I need you to keep going for me. I love you more than anything in the world and don't ever doubt I would do anything for you. Let Tank take care of you but remember he is just a man as well. _

_Carlos, (Yours and only yours Batman) xx_

I couldn't help the tears that fell, he had meant so much to me and to have it down in writing how much I had meant to him gave me the strength to carry on. I picked up the ring Tank had left, it was a beautiful diamond with two sapphires on either side placed into a golden band, on the inside of the band read Babe. I slid the ring on and picked up the phone calling Rangers lawyer, he arranged to come over immediately and I would legally be Mrs Stephanie Manoso within the hour. Next was to call everyone here for the reading of the will and to organise the funeral. I called his parents house to hear a weeping Maria composing herself for the call.

"Hello?"

"Maria, its Stephanie." My voice cracked and I'm sure she heard it.

"Oh Stephanie, how did this happen he was so strong so fast so focused."

"He was saving his team, and knowing they came back home safe would mean the world to him but I don't know what I'm going to do without him." I broke down and was crying into the phone. When we had both composed ourselves enough to speak I told her why I was calling and arranged to meet here the next day for the will reading and then funeral planning. I couldn't sit here and wait any longer so I went in search of Tank, finding him in his office, he had just finished his letter and was crying silently into his hands, I walked over and pulled him into a hug whispering reasurrances andtelling hi the lawyer was on his way so I could become Mrs Stephanie Manoso. He used all his strength and composed himself for the visit, he went to the control room and organised for the conference room while all I did was hang limply onto his hand as we walked through the silent office, everyone was in mourning for their lost boss, friend and co-worker.

The days went quickly, I spent a lot of my time running around the track with various numbers of the men or crying in Rangers bed. Everything was organised and the funeral went without a hitch, his honour guard was probably heard across the entire town, all the Rangemen, Trenton PD and a few of his old army buddies I had never met lined up and deafened the crowd gathered to mourn. The flag was pulled off of his coffin and handed to me, now his grieving widow. His grave was simple but filled with such love and below the surface of the grass was engraved, _I love you, Babe xx._

_Carlos Ricardo Manoso_

_Always aware, loved till the end._

_A loving grandson, son, husband, _

_father and brother._


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the clock time for training with Tank. If you told me 2 years ago that just now I would be getting up at five in the morning to train I would laugh my head off at you. If you told me I would be running Rangeman and have a degree in criminal psychology and financing, I would have passed out from laughing so hard but here I am. I worked damn hard in the last two years. Ranger's death spurred me to better myself, I still have days I can't get out of bed for the thought he won't be there to keep me going. In the last two years I took an advanced course in Criminal Psychology and Financing so I could properly help out as the new boss at Rangeman. Tank I snow my right hand man and I take direction from him when I feel lost, he is also my personal trainer and has gotten me in such good shape it is scary, donuts are still part of my diet of course but I have discovered the benefits of healthy living. We have a homier feel to the building now, people are allowed to pin up pictures and on the back wall, in the most obvious place in the room is a picture of Ranger, if I ever feel lost I come down and look at him, watching over us all and smiling down at how we are such a close family now. Like when Vince got the flu and all the Rangemen made him move in on the fourth floor and waited on him hand and foot till he was better. A real family, with real love and real respect for one another, it made me proud to know I had accomplished that. I walked into the office with my coffee cup and started on my reports, there were a lot of new clients and our capture rate for Vinnie was 100. Nothing was going wrong with the company apart from the gaping hole where Ranger used to reside. The guys even gave me lessons on blue prints and mapping out plans and now I headed every operation with a team of advisers to make sure I got it right and had everything covered. After that was finished I suited up and headed out towards the car so I could pick up Granma Mazur for her hair appointment, I stopped in the control room and Binkie handed me a note, "Boss just arrived two minutes ago." I pulled open the envelope and found Rangers handwriting. Before I could read anymore I needed Tank so I headed into his office.

"What is it?"

"Ranger's handwriting, it was just delivered."

I slowly opened the note out fully, in it was a picture of Ranger the day he left here and one that looked like just before he was killed but they were both dated and the newest one said it had been taken the day before. He can't be alive, not after 2 years. I read the note.

_Babe, I need your help, come to the park at the end of your parents street, _

_R x_

Tank and I looked at each other and set about a team, we covered the park area and headed out. After a few minutes of canvassing the park we were lost what there was nobody but an old tramp asleep on a bench. Suddenly it clicked. I rushed over to the tramp and pulled him to a sitting position, pulling his hood back I gasped. I was looking right at the face of the man I had mourned for two years. He was thinner, paler but when I felt for it there was a pulse, I shouted to get an ambulance and pulled him into my arms, he was unconscious but alive. Oh god he was alive. Tears of happiness and worry fell from my eyes and I couldn't let go. When the paramedics came they confirmed he was drugged but that it would wear off soon and he needed checked out. I refused to let him out of my site and followed them into the ambulance. He was cold to the touch and I worried how long he had been out there, I worried what he had been through, worried what he had seen, worried why he was just handed back so easily, worried he would be scarred mentally. I needed him back but I didn't know if it was my Ranger I was getting back. The next two hours went by in a haze of Merry Men, Doctors, Nurses and his family turning up. The nurse finally came through and asked to see Ms Stephanie Plum.

"It's Manoso. Can I see him now?"

"Yes follow me this way you can bring one more person with you if you want?"

"Maria?"

"Dear you go through first, Tank join her for now but give them some time alone first."

I smiled and took Tanks hand; the nurse wove through ward after ward and stopped outside of a private room. I took a calming breath and went in; he was laid out on the bed, needles and tubes sticking out of his neck and arm. He looked so helpless and I couldn't help but let another tear fall, his hair was longer than usual but still in his ponytail. He looked terrible but it was the most wonderful sight in the world, and his eyes were open, he focus on me and I saw a single tear fall and roll down his hallowed cheek. I rushed forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cracked lips. When I pulled back he smiled up at me.

"Hey Babe, I've missed you so much." The flood gates opened and I collapsed onto the chair next to him still holding his hand.

"Ranger I thought you were dead, the boys came home and said they heard you had been executed, we had a funeral."

"Shhhhh, I'm home, it's OK they didn't do anything to me, just kept me in case they needed me for bargaining, I became too much of a burden so they dropped me in town and a local business got me home. I missed you so much, I hoped you had moved on because when the guys didn't return I thought they had been killed."

"No they survived because of you, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He picked up my hand and gazed at the ring. "I knew it would be perfect for you Mrs Manoso."

"You are perfect for me Mr Manoso."

We sat in silence for the next moment until I remembered the other's were waiting.

"Oh god, everyone is here to see you, I have to get them, I'll come back when they are done I promise. I went to kiss him again but he stopped me.

"Babe stay, I will see everyone but stay here I don't want to lose you again. Please?"

"OK I'll just tell Tank."

I stuck my head out the door and motioned Tank in, as soon as he stepped in the room he smiled wide as I had ever seen him. He rushed over and gave Ranger a hug before he could even react. I was smiling so wide my cheeks ached and Tank and Ranger started to laugh and talk a million miles a minute to each other. Suddenly Tank stood tall again and started to leave, so I took my place at Rangers left holding his hand while we waited for his guests. His family all hugged, kissed him and even cursed him for taking such risks. Once they left Lester, Bobby and Manuel appeared, then the rest of the Rangeman team arrived and soon the nurse was in shooing out everyone. I told them to wait in the meeting room. I turned to Tank and told him to keep an eye on Ranger, Lester and Bobby stood guard outside the door while I excused myself promising to be back in a second. First call was to Manuel, he was sent off to get Ranger moved into a bigger room with a bigger bed for the rest of his stay and to find out everything about his stay and his condition. I addressed the rest of the crew and told them we were suspending business for the next week, the only people in were the ones on monitor duty but everyone must be ready to go on call if need be. That sorted I headed back to Ranger's room, moments later Manuel reappeared and Ranger was moved to a bigger room with a bigger bed and another camper next to it for Tank. Lester Bobby and Manuel sat guard outside the whole time; they decided it was making up for leaving him there. I crawled into bed next to him being careful not to touch any of the wires and fell into the first comfortable sleep I have had since he left. Everything was sorted he was right where he belonged with me.

He was given the all clear but had to take a ton of vitamins and was to refrain from too much exercise. We got him home and he was given a wheelchair for his first few days till Bobby could get him on his feet again. I showed him all around Rangeman, introduced him to the new employees and showed him my subtle changes. Thankfully he was impressed with most of it, he wasn't happy I had put flowers and a pink phone in his office even though it had been mine for the last two years. He was slightly more withdrawn in some areas and I could tell it was due to his confined stay, he was getting nightmares in his sleep and wouldn't leave the Rangeman building for the first few weeks he got back. There was nothing I could do to make him leave the building and it was killing me inside, he was so annoyed he couldn't get into the gym it took someone guarding it to stop him. It was on one such occasion he went mental and I rushed down to calm him down, he had started walking properly by his 4th day home due to his determination but because he was still weak he couldn't do any sort of physical exertion without getting tired but he would push and get hurt so he had to be monitored. It killed me to see him like this but I knew how he felt. I grabbed hold of his arm and turned his face towards me, his eyes melted immediately but he was still very angry.

"Carlos, calm down, come with me and I'll tell you something you need to hear."

He cautiously followed me to the elevator and we headed up to the seventh floor. I sat on the couch and pulled him down with me.

"Do you remember when I used to have stalkers practically every week and they got more and more crazier?"

He nodded and thought about smiling but kept his face stoney.

"Well, I was boiling up inside because you always confined me to Rangeman, I wasn't able to do anything. You remember?"

He nodded again and I could see some of the tension leave his body.

"Well remember how you felt when I got a stalker and you thought they would hurt me? Remember why you locked me up?"

He nodded and pulled me to him and I knew he understood, it was just as hard for me as it was for him. I hated doing this to him but it meant I could keep him safe, now he was home I was doing nothing to lose him again. We sat like that for a while till I felt him start to drift off, it killed me seeing him so weak and helpless. I slowly pulled myself out from his arms and set a blanket across him and snuck out he couldn't see me cry. I got the best doctor in the country and brought her by private jet to help Ranger get back to his one amazing physical state. She gave him some new system of pills and I could see the difference immediately, he had more energy and started to get his colour back. After a week he was allowed to the gym and got a programme.

A month later he has some of his old muscles back, he is looking as gorgeous as ever, he is dressed to kill in his all black with his mirrored shades, guns hidden all over. I was so proud that as soon as I saw him I started to cry.

"Shhh Babe, what's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy, you look all bad ass again."

"Well as long as you don't tell anyone you've seen me cry and throw a tantrum I can keep up my reputation as a bad ass batman." He smirked and pulled me in for a bone melting kiss. I moaned deep into his mouth and he pulled me tighter so I was flush against him. We hadn't had time or energy for the main act yet but everyday I could feel the heat pool in my stomach at his touch just like before. We pulled apart and he lead me to my truck and climbed in the drivers seat, first stop was the office to see Lula and Connie, as soon as we pulled up and Ranger put his first foot on the ground there was an almighty bang, I made to shield him until I noticed it was the door swinging open as Lula and Connie flew down the steps. Ranger was losing his bad ass image fast as they both dived and hugged him senseless, well they hadn't seen him yet as this was his first venture out. Lula was the same as always but had lost a little weight and Connie was the same but with a wrinkle or two. Once they had been given their hugs I pulled him back into the car and we headed off to the cop shop. Eddie was waiting on the steps and gave Ranger an enthusiastic hand shake a few more cops filed out to give him a welcome back. Morelli was the last out and he beamed at Ranger when he saw him, Morelli had gotten married a year back and was loving the burg life so he no longer felt threatened by Ranger and it was doing their relationship a world of good, they chatted for a while till I pulled him off for dinner with my family. Dinner went without a hitch as soon as I pulled out Rangers pills for him my mother saw how I had grown and for the first time in my life gave me praise. All in all a good day, I was in the mood for a Ranger orgasm when we got home but the circles around his eyes told how tired he was so we crawled into bed together and were both asleep in a moment. It was good that he was home and I wouldn't ask for anything else in case god took him away again.

I was woken early by my alarm and headed to get my gym and gun equipment. After my workout and gun practice with Tank I headed back upstairs at 8 to wake Ranger before I hoped in the shower. I trailed kisses from the corner of his mouth along his jaw and down his neck and felt him come awake almost immediately, I licked a slow trail from his collarbone to just below his ear and when I blew on it he quickly flipped us over and was poised above me. As soon as I felt his excitement pressed against my stomach and his mouth working its magic towards my chest I knew we were back to normal, and it couldn't have felt any better.

**Well hope you guys enjoyed it. Was just some fluff I thought of and decided to put on here. Please R&R.**

**Nia**


End file.
